Farbros
is Zenoheld's dragon-like Mechanical Bakugan in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Description Farbros is a Mechanical Bakugan that is often perceived as the greatest of its kind, especially so by its creator Professor Clay. It is dragon-like in appearance with massive claws equipped to its shoulders, which can be launched to grapple and attack an opponent. Its other accessories include a FARBAS system to repair damage, flamethrowers on its legs, and a compatibility with both the Assail System and also the Alternative after an upgrade. In most of its appearances, Farbros appears to be more than a match for even some of the strongest Bakugan of the time, including Rex Vulcan, Dryoid, and even Helios MK2 and Cross Dragonoid for a time. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In Six Degrees of Destruction, King Zenoheld uses Farbros against the Six Ancient Soldiers, so as to acquire their Attribute Energies. At that time, Farbros was still incomplete, functioning at only 90% in terms of response time. However, it more than holds its own against all six for a time. Zenoheld later equips Farbros with the Assail system, allowing it to completely overwhelm all six of the Ancient Soldiers. Despite winning, its adversaries manage to escape, eluding Zenoheld. In All Or Nothing, It appears briefly alongside the other mechanical Bakugan at the airport. Later in Avenging Spectra, King Zenoheld uses Farbros to battle Gus Grav at the Vexos Motherpalace. After assuming the Assail formation, Farbros effortlessly annihilated Blast Elico and Hexados and winning against Gus and Vulcan. In BT: The Final Battle, King Zenoheld used Farbros again to battle Cross Dragonoid and Helios MK2. Despite its advantage from Clay's Trap Field, Farbros was overwhelmed by Twin Destructor and Zenoheld was forced to maximize the Trap Field's output, putting severe strain on Farbros. Despite winning and acquiring the final Attribute Energy, Farbros subsequently explodes from the pressure put on its body. However, in An Heir To Spare, an upgraded Farbros appears, now compatible with the Alternative Weapon System, though with little physical change. It brawls against Dryoid and appears to be slightly outmatched until it becomes Assail Farbros once more. Dryoid is subsequently defeated and Hydron is captured. In Ultimate Weapon, it battles against Spectra Phantom and Helios MK2, who come close to destroying it a second time. It turned into Assail Farbros to overpower Helios, who in turn forms Maxus Helios and returns fire. After Rex Vulcan joins the battle, Farbros detaches from the Assail formation and equips itself onto the Alternative's front, taking control of it. Zenoheld controls the Alternative through Farbros during the events of All for One and Final Fury. It is finally eliminated by an ambush from Dryoid, who traps it, Hydron, and Zenoheld on the Alternative until its destruction by the Brawlers' hands. ; Ability Cards * Twin Horn Pulsar: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Farbros. * Fire Spartan: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Farbros. * Super Cell: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Farbros. * Garland Claw: Adds 300 Gs to Farbros. * FARBAS XM (Farbros XM): Repairs all damage done to Farbros and restores all lost G-Power. * Gallium Shield: Halves the opponent's current power level. * Crossflame: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Ground Breaker: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Twin Horn Phaser: Subtracts 400 Gs from the each opponent and adds 400 Gs to Farbros. * Hyper Cell (Hyped Cell): Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent and adds 500 Gs to Farbros. * Hellion Breath: Prevents all opponents from activating abilities and transfers G-Power of non-mechanical Pyrus Bakugan equal to half of their base level to Farbros. * Iceberg ''(Japanese version: Ice Burst): Immobilizes all non-Mechanical Bakugan. * '''Ramzana Arrow' Weaknesses *Farbros, being a Mechanical Bakugan, is subject to body damage should its opponents' attacks be strong enough to puncture its armor. It relies exclusively on its FARBAS XM ability to repair any damage dealt. *Farbros cannot track Bakugan moving more quickly than its sensors can detect them. Dryoid outmaneuvered Farbros in this manner by using its ability Accel Speed. * While it equips itself to the Alternative Weapon System, it cannot move unless Zenoheld order it to detach itself. Should the opponent ambush it, before it can even detach itself, and possible be shut down if it gets hit in the neck. Physical Game Farbros, like all other Mechanical Bakugan in the second arc of Bakugan: New Vestroia, was never released. Trivia *Farbros has the highest G Power than any other known Mechanical Bakugan in the anime, with 800 Gs, if Assail Farbros doesn't count. *Farbros is the only main antagonist's Bakugan who wasn't a real Bakugan, created by Professor Clay himself. *Farbros was the second Mechanical Bakugan to be destroyed, the first was Aluze. ** Coincidentally they were both destroyed by Dryoid. de: Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Anime Exclusive Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Vexos